<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Roommate! by Jessicorn1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308324">Surprise Roommate!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1'>Jessicorn1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 25- Roommates AU.<br/>Percy and Annabeth go to college, and Percy meets his new roommate.<br/>It's not actually an AU it's still the same universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Roommate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy dragged his bags into his college dorm. While his classes were to be with Annabeth, they weren’t allowed to share a room, as apparently that was frowned upon by the college. Annabeth had said she would work out someone who he could share with, who wouldn’t be suspicious of his scars and nightmares. What he didn’t expect was Magnus Chase to be lying on one of the beds.</p><p>“Magnus! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m your roommate!” said Magnus, rolling over and sitting up.</p><p>“I worked that much out. It was more a question of you’re dead, why do you need a college education?”</p><p>“Well, I have basically unlimited time, at least until the next major threat to the world,” Magnus laughed. “When Annabeth asked me if I still wanted an education this wasn’t what I had in mind, but Odin was all for it, apparently he wants to know if education has improved since the time of the Vikings.”</p><p>“So you were told to go get a college education by a god. Actually, that sounds about normal for us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m also allowed to chill in the mortal world whenever I like, so long as no-one recognizes me, so I was a good person to choose. I’m probably safe from being recognized here, as people will just write me off as just looking like him, but I still have to be on the lookout.”</p><p>“Let’s go find ‘Beth and see if she wants to get some food, I’m hungry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>